La mission
by Scandium Isogone
Summary: Sabo part en expédition. Une mission lui a été confiée, qui impliquera d'immenses sacrifices. Il devra ,pour le salut de millions d'innocents, affronter son passé...ainsi que ceux qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir.
1. Chapter 1

Sabo était étendu sur le pont arrière, immobile. Il avait fermé ses yeux trop bleus, trop clairs, pour mieux les dérober aux rayons du soleil. Ainsi aveugle, il pouvait sentir le monde vivre et respirer autour de lui : Il parvenait à sentir le parfum de ce bois dont était fait le pont, à entendre les appels des mouettes perchées dans la mature, et à distinguer le rythme de la houle qui secouait le navire. Il percevait subitement toutes ces choses dont il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais soupçonné l'existence. « Faire abstraction des apparences est le seul moyen de comprendre le fonctionnement du monde qui nous entoure, et d'en déjouer les innombrables pièges » lui avait un jour dit Dragon. Sabo avait compris. Se fiant à cet homme étrange et à sa propre soif de liberté, il s'était allié à l'obscurité. De vulgaire gibier, il était ainsi devenu prédateur de ceux qui, tapis dans l'ombre, guettent patiemment leur proie. Par la suite, il avait été nommé commandant au sein de l'armée révolutionnaire et à vingt ans seulement, il avait déjà mené tant de missions qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Pourtant, aurait-il jamais pu se douter qu'un jour viendrait, où il devrait revenir sur ses pas et de nouveau affronter son passé ? Qu'il devrait en conséquent briser une promesse qu'il s'était faite, il y avait de cela si longtemps ? Sabo savait qu'en cas d'échec, des millions d'innocents périraient par sa faute. Il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière et le temps était venu pour lui de faire face à ce qu'il fuyait depuis tant d'années. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Oui, le temps était venu. Alors paisiblement, il se releva et entreprit de rejoindre sa cabine. Bientôt, le royaume de Goa serait en vue.

Outlook III était confortablement installé au fond de son fauteuil. Une petite table de bois sombre avait été disposée devant lui, qu'on avait délicatement recouverte d'un napperon de dentelle. Il tenait entre ses doigts une tasse de porcelaine fine dont il examinait le contenu avec dégout.

« C'est scandaleux ! » s'indigna-t-il auprès du maître d'hôtel. « Il me semble vous avoir décemment payé ! De ce fait, j'estime avoir droit à un minimum d'égards. Essaieriez-vous de m'intoxiquer ? » Ajouta-t-il en vidant sa tasse sur le pavé de la terrasse.

« Mon seigneur je vous en pris ! » protesta le pauvre homme en considérant d'un air horrifié la boisson qui se répandait à ses pieds « Nous faisons venir ce thé de très loin, et il nous coûte extrêmement cher ! ». Alors sans prévenir, Outlook lâcha la tasse qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains. Celle-ci dans un grand fracas, vint rejoindre le thé. Le maître d'hôtel eu une moue irritée mais lui adressa de brèves excuses, après quoi il prit congé.

« Odieux personnage… » Souffla Outlook avec mépris.

« Heureux de voir que nous nous accordons sur ce point. » répondit une voix dont la proximité fit sursauter notre homme. Il pivota sur lui-même, pour découvrir qu'un étrange personnage était apparu à sa droite. Celui-ci le salua d'une légère courbette.

« Me permettez-vous de me joindre à vous ? » s'enquit l'étranger d'un ton guilleret

Outlook toisa l'homme d'un air méfiant. Doté d'une silhouette fine et élancée, il était affublé d'un chemisier blanc et d'un long manteau bleu nuit. On ne pouvait deviner grand chose de son visage tant la barbe qu'il arborait était épaisse, si bien que seuls deux yeux clairs et perçants apparaissaient sous son grand feutre noir. Le personnage était singulier, néanmoins ses exquises manières ainsi que l'élégance de son maintien trahissaient une appartenance certaine à une famille très haut-placée. Outlook acquiesça donc et lui fit signe de s'assoir en face de lui. L'inconnu s'exécuta sur-le-champ et ôta son chapeau, découvrant une chevelure blonde et légèrement bouclée. Il commanda un verre d'alcool et entama aussitôt une conversation avec son nouvel ami. Durant de longues minutes, les deux hommes n'échangèrent que d'ennuyeuses mondanités. Ils parlèrent du temps, des affaires, de leur entourage respectif et de quantité d'autres choses frivoles et insignifiantes. Outlook appris ainsi que son mystérieux interlocuteur n'était autre que l'héritier de la famille Ashita, ce si célèbre propriétaire qui s'était en quelques mois seulement approprié la moitié de tout un royaume. L'exploit était grand et notre ami se garda bien de lui révéler qu'il n'avait en réalité jamais eu vent d'une telle entreprise. Que dirait-on du respecté Outlook III dans la ville-haute, quand on apprendrait que celui-ci ne savait pas les affaires du monde ? Il choisit donc de garder le silence tandis qu'Ashita lui contait ses prouesses. Puis, quand celui-ci eu parlé tout son saoul, tout deux se turent. Durant un instant, plus personne ne dit mot. Finalement, le riche héritier brisa de nouveau le silence :

« C'est un bien beau royaume, que vous avez là. » finit-il par soupirer, admiratif. « Un roi si sage, des citoyens de si bonne compagnie… » Ajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil complice à son voisin. « Cela-dit…il me semble que cet immonde bidonville n'a pas sa place aux pieds d'une si magnifique cité. » Il jeta un regard de dégout en direction du mur qui séparait la ville du Grey Terminal. « Ce qu'il faudrait, ce serai…le brûler j'imagine. » acheva l'homme. Il hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui n'avait pas soufflé mot. Mais à l'instant même où il reporta de nouveau son attention sur celui-ci, il cru voir une lueur d'intérêt s'allumer dans son regard.

« Ce que vous me dites là… » Outlook se pencha légèrement en avant «…est très intéressant. Puis-je vous confier quelque chose, Ashita-sama ? »

L'intéressé jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Enfin persuadé que personne ne les écoutait, il se pencha à son tour et signifia à son ami qu'il avait toute son attention. Celui-ci poursuivi.

« Voilà l'histoire : il y a bien dix ans de cela, nous autres nobles de la ville-haute avons en effet tenté de brûler le Grey Terminal. L'opération avait été brillamment calculée, de sorte que son succès fut total. Seulement voilà, la vermine est robuste et, comme la mauvaise herbe, elle repousse encore et encore. Aussi nous n'en serons jamais vraiment débarrassés, à moins que nous n'ayons… » Il se tut un court instant et les commissures de ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un épouvantable rictus. « …un argument de poids. » Il avait soufflé ces derniers mots à l'oreille de son voisin, puis avait eu un rire mauvais.

« Mon cher ami, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons trouvé la solution à tout nos problèmes » ajouta-t-il triomphant, avant de poursuivre « Il y a de cela trois semaines, j'organisai une expédition censée nous mener en un lointain pays, où de nombreux gisements de minéraux avait été découverts. Là, devant la résistance que nous opposèrent les autochtones, nous nous vîmes contraints d'user de la force afin de les chasser. C'est ainsi qu'au beau milieu des décombres, sous ce qui demeurait de leur village, nous découvrîmes un passage. Ce même passage menait à un vaste temple souterrain où devaient être enterrés quelque ossement poussiéreux, mais plus important, dans une niche creusée à même la roche, nous fîmes la découverte de plans…Plus précisément, les plans d'une arme antique. » Acheva Outlook dans un souffle.

« Maintenant cher ami, imaginez vous que nous nous emparions de cette arme. Combien de temps nous faudrait-il alors pour supprimer cette vermine de la surface de la terre ? Quelques jours ? Quelques heures peut-être ? »

Il exultait à présent, semblait concevoir dans son esprit malade quelque sinistre scénario. Il advint cependant que le silence de son compagnon l'intrigua. Il se tourna vers lui et eu alors un brusque mouvement de recul .L'autre avait appuyé un coude sur la petite table et son menton reposait au creux de sa paume. Outlook aurait pu ne voir là qu'un intérêt soudain pour son récit, ou même un simple geste de lassitude, cependant son regard s'était heurté à celui de son confrère et ce qu'il y avait trouvé n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. En effet, Ashita avait planté ses yeux dans les siens et le fixait avec intensité. Mais plus alarmant encore, ses traits reflétaient cette dangereuse malice, cette avidité mal contenue que l'on attribuait souvent aux prédateurs les plus féroces. Aussi, il semblait au noble personnage que ce fauve-là se ramassait pour bondir. Outlook demeura quelques secondes interdit, épinglé sur place. Lorsqu'il revint de sa stupeur, l'homme assis en face de lui paraissait confondu. Son visage avait repris cette expression niaise avec laquelle il l'avait abordé quelques heures plus tôt et il l'observait, perplexe.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, cher ami? " s'enquit-il d'une voix anxieuse. L'interpellé eu un léger sursaut et s'efforça aussitôt de reprendre un semblant de contenance. Entre deux prétendues quintes de toux, il jeta toutefois un dernier regard à Ashita. Celui-ci rasséréné, n'avait pas prêté plus d'attention à l'incident et déjà reprenais la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée. Outlook était désemparé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer encore et encore ce regard acide qu'il avait senti le perforer de part en part. Avait-il rêvé ? Peut-être ce thé qu'il avait bu ce matin même avait-il bel et bien été empoisonné. Il prit finalement le partit de considérer cet incident comme une hallucination due à un quelconque surmenage. Néanmoins, il lui tardait de mettre fin à cette singulière rencontre. Il exhiba donc un crayon de sa poche et griffonna à la hâte quelques mots sur une serviette en papier. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il tendit discrètement celle-ci à son compagnon qui l'interrogea du regard.

« Rendez vous dans trois jours à l'adresse indiquée » marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse. « Nous nous retrouverons là-bas, afin que je vous y expose toute l'ampleur de notre projet. » Puis comme Ashita restait silencieux « Nous avons les plans, nous avons les moyens, mais ce qu'il nous manque…ce sont des hommes comme vous, cher collègue. Si nous menons à bien notre mission, nous ferons du Grey Terminal le premier cobaye de cette palpitante expérience. » Il lui adressa un sourire entendu et se retira. De son passage ne demeurèrent finalement que quelques débris de porcelaine, éparpillés au sol. Un lourd silence planait désormais sur la terrasse, que rien ne vint briser.

Alors à son tour, Sabo se leva et partit. Il ne souriait plus. Il disparut au coin d'une ruelle déserte et restitua son déjeuner au pied d'un mur.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voilà enfin mon deuxième chapitre (après un mois d'attente…). Il a mis beaucoup de temps à sortir, mais je suis en pleine période de bacs blancs, et donc de ré désolée, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Bonne lecture quand même !_

Plié en deux, Sabo achevait de vider le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.

Il avait pourtant su que cette mission ne serait pas de tout repos pour lui. Il avait su mais l'avait néanmoins acceptée, pour le salut de tout ces gens que chaque minute écoulée rapprochait un peu plus de l'abîme. Cependant, et aussi terrible que cela pu lui paraître, la survie de ces quelques milliers d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants ne lui étaient que bien piètre consolation. Il s'était promis dix ans plus tôt de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette ville qu'il haïssait tant. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il brisait cette promesse et revenait, pénétrait la ville haute et en foulait les rues ? De par ces mots qu'il avait prononcé, assis à cette maudite terrasse, ne les avait-il pas honteusement trahis eux tous, victimes et témoins du Grey Terminal? Demeurerait-il le témoin impuissant de la folie des nobles de ce pays ? Ou pire encore, l'éternel prisonnier de l'un d'eux, de ce riche héritier, de cet Ashita qui lui faisait aujourd'hui malgré lui seconde peau?

Ah, comme il aurait aimé ne pas s'embarrasser ici de fards et postiches et sauter à la gorge de _cet _homme! Il s'adossa au mur et pris une profonde inspiration, dans une vaine tentative pour refouler la nausée qu'il sentait de nouveau monter en lui. Quel autre choix lui restait-il de toute façon? Il était sans aucun doute le seul à pouvoir mener cette mission à son terme, pour enfin enclencher le piège déjà mis en place. Cela aussi faisait partie des contraintes imposées par la place qu'il occupait au sein de l'armée révolutionnaire. Tandis qu'une grande majorité de ses pairs agissaient dans la relative sécurité de l'anonymat, son rôle en revanche impliquait des prises de risques considérables. En effet, chaque nouvelle mission signifiait pour lui une nouvelle apparence, une nouvelle identité. Un seul faux pas, une seconde d'hésitation et son petit jeu était éventé. Aussi, si ce don inné pour la dupe et l'imposture qui lui était propre constituait aux yeux des révolutionnaires un atout sans pareil, il pouvait de la même manière se retourner contre lui.

Sabo poussa un long soupir et sa tête bascula en arrière pour venir à son tour s'appuyer contre la pierre dont il chercha, du bout des doigts, à capter l'apaisante fraîcheur. Et tandis que progressivement les battements de son cœur retrouvaient un rythme normal, ses pensées, elles, se tournèrent vers une certaine jeune femme qui devait en ce moment même attendre son retour.

"Je ferais mieux de vite rentrer avant qu'elle ne perde patience." Admit-il finalement avec un sourire.

"Il ferait mieux de vite rentrer avant que je ne perde patience" fulmina Koala alors qu'elle faisait furieusement les cents pas, tournoyant dans sa cabine comme une lionne en cage.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu retenir ce crétin ?!" s'écria-t-elle avant de balancer un violent coup de pied dans le mur le plus proche, sous l'œil amusé de son compagnon qui percevait, derrière l'attitude agacée de la jeune fille, une angoisse grandissante.

"Allons" temporisa Hack "tu sais bien comme il est. Laisse lui donc encore un peu de temps et arrête de tourner en rond, tu te fatigue pour rien !"

Il eu à peine achevé de parler qu'on toqua à la porte. Sabo apparu sur le seuil, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Koala poussa un soupir de soulagement mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de noter le teint pâle du jeune révolutionnaire, puis de hausser un sourcil inquisiteur.

"Il est tombé dans le panneau" lança celui-ci en guise de réponse à la question muette de sa partenaire. " Je dirais même plus, il se l'est mangé en pleine face"

Les trois jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent bien trop vite aux yeux de Sabo. Un soir enfin, Koala le rejoignit dans sa cabine et ensemble, ils achevèrent les préparatifs en vue de la confrontation à venir.

Le jeune commandant fixa un jabot de dentelle blanche autour de son cou et troqua sa vieille redingote pour un long manteau de velours noir ajusté à la taille, qu'il avait adroitement fait rehausser de fil d'argent.

"Un bal ici, sert en premier lieu à faire étalage de ses possessions. Dés lors, chacun se doit de venir paré de ses plus beaux atours, c'est une règle tacite." se cru-t-il obligé de préciser à son amie, qui jetait à cet habit un regard mauvais.

Puis, lorsque celle-ci eu effectué quelques dernières mise au point sur son costume, ils abordèrent ce que les révolutionnaires appellent communément la "théorie de dernière minute".

"Outlook se méfie. "le prévint Koala "Il sait que le gouvernement les surveille de prés, lui et ses associés .Alors pour couvrir ses arrières, il va camoufler cette rencontre privée en bal. De cette manière, il espère rassembler son Conseil au grand complet sans éveiller les soupçons, ce qui veut dire que ce soir il recevra tout un paquet d'aristocrates véreux sous son toit. Seule la moitié d'entre eux est au courant de ses magouilles et parmi ceux-là, tu n'en trouveras pas un qui ne lui soit dévoué corps et âme. "

Sabo acquiesça en silence.

"Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre" insista-t-elle "c'est que nous n'aurons pas le droit à l'erreur. Si ce soir tu es démasqué, très vite le bruit courra dans l'assemblée que les révolutionnaires tentent d'infiltrer leur précieux système. Et crois moi, si ce genre d'information se propage, nous pourrons dire adieu au terrain et à nos petites expéditions privilégiées. "

Après s'être assuré une dernière fois que Sabo avait compris, elle fixa enfin un micro à l'intérieur de son col.

"Je dois connaître les noms de chacun des membres de cette assemblée. Ce sera notre seul moyen de communiquer. " expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant une oreillette. Il plaça celle-ci précautionneusement derrière son oreille gauche, afin de mieux la dissimuler sous les mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage. Puis, il consulta sa montre: bientôt neuf heures sonneraient et déjà il devait partir.

Il se faufila donc hors du navire, silencieux comme une ombre et s'introduit dans la ville haute. Comme il marchait et pénétrait de plus en plus profondément dans la cité, ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques instants sur les bâtisses qui l'entouraient. À sa grande surprise, il en reconnaissait la plupart: cette maison-ci appartenait à un jeune couple qu'il avait à maintes reprises rencontré dans la rue, alors qu'il était encore petit . Des gens charmants, qui n'avaient jamais manqué de le saluer, ou même de lui offrir quelques menus présents lorsqu'il était accompagné de sa mère. Deux mois plus tôt, il trouvait leurs signatures au bas d'un document qui confirmait la liquidation d'une douzaine d'ouvriers "trop curieux".

Dans ce manoir, à sa gauche, habitait un garçon en compagnie duquel il se souvenait avoir joué dans une vie antérieure. Il se remémora leurs course-poursuites endiablées et leurs parties de cache-cache dans les rues de Goa. Mais ces souvenirs ne soulevaient aucune nostalgie en lui, éclipsés par celui beaucoup plus vif du nom de ce garçon sur la liste des plus grands producteurs actuels d'arme de destruction massive.

Chacun d'eux appartenaient désormais à une autre vie, celle qui avait précédé sa rencontre avec Ace et Luffy. Pourquoi s'attarder sur le passé, puisque son rôle désormais était d'exterminer tout ces gens ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par les claquements de dizaines de paires de talons sur le pavé à quelques mètres de là. Il s'aperçut alors que d'autres nobles étaient apparus autour de lui, qui tous convergeaient dans la même direction. Il leva les yeux et contempla la silhouette menaçante de cette demeure qui l'avait tant répugné. Il était enfin arrivé au seuil de l'antre des Outlook .

Sabo demeura quelques secondes immobile devant le portail grand ouvert . Enfin il se résolu à faire un pas, puis deux, et finit par gagner le jardin à l'arrière de la maison où tous affluaient. Là, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver une bonne moitié de la noblesse d'East Blue, occupée à babiller et à absorber des quantités phénoménales de nourriture . Il redressa les épaules, afficha son plus beau sourire et se fondit aussitôt dans la masse . Il s'employa dans un premier temps à rejoindre le buffet et à imiter ses « congénères ». Et tout en grappillant quelques biscuits de-ci de-là, il alluma discrètement son micro.

« Koala, tu m'entends ? » chuchota-t-il « C'est maintenant que tout commence... »

« Entendu » répondit la voix de cette dernière, quelques peu hachée par les interférences « Surtout pense à ... »

Mais Sabo ne su jamais ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, car une main lui agrippa l'épaule et il fut gracieusement tiré par en arrière. Il trouva au bout de ce bras un Outlook rayonnant.

« Ashita-sama ! » s'exclama-t-il « Je suis ravi que vous me fassiez l'honneur de votre présence ! Mais venez donc, que je vous présente à nos compagnons ! »

Il resserra son étreinte sur le bras du révolutionnaire pour l'entraîner vers un cercle d'hommes, un peu à l'écart de l'assistance. Tous se tournèrent alors vers lui et il sentit son estomac se contracter.

Devant lui se trouvait un autre personnage qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais revoir, qu'il aurait préféré oublier pour toujours . Et son visage ingrat, ses traits inchangés ravivaient en lui une brûlure qu'il avait depuis longtemps enfouie au fond de son cœur. Il s'empressa cependant de dissimuler le masque de contrariété qu'il avait senti couler sur son visage avant qu'Outlook ne se tourne vers lui et déclare :

« Maître Ashita, laissez-moi vous présenter notre fils unique,Stelly ! »

Le jeune noble qu'il venait de désigner étira ses lèvres en un sourire et fit une profonde révérence.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre, il m'a fallu beaucoup plus de temps que pour les deux autres et je m'en excuse. Je manque toujours aussi cruellement de temps libre mais j'ai une idée très précise de ce que je veux faire, donc tout va bien. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !.._

Sabo savait qu'il aurait du être préparé à cette éventualité avant même d'avoir posé le pied dans ce maudit jardin. Il espérait seulement que sa mission n'en serait pas compromise pour autant.

"Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, jeune maître." déclara-t-il enfin en s'inclinant à son tour. Il aurait volontiers exposé autre chose que sa nuque à ce faciès ingrat. Il maintint néanmoins ses bras le long du corps et sa dague ne quitta pas sa manche où il la gardait dissimulée. Puis, comme il se relevait:

" Ashita-san, permettez-moi de vous présenter aux vaillants compagnons qui nous assisteront tout au long de cette périlleuse équipée!", s'exclama Outlook avec un entrain que ne partageait pas le révolutionnaire. Il prit cependant un malin plaisir à sa rappeler à quel point cette petite escapade serait en effet "périlleuse", et cette pensée fit naître un rictus narquois au coin de ses lèvres, qu'il ne parvint à effacer de son visage.

Mais la voix de Koala retentit une seconde fois à son oreille.

"Sabo, s'il te plait concentre-toi. Je te rappelle que ces noms devront figurer dés demain sur notre liste noire !"

L'interpelé acquiesça d'un imperceptible hochement de la tête, mais n'ajouta rien car déjà Outlook reprenait, désignant l'assemblée d'un geste circulaire de la main.

"Voici M. Costa", annonça-t-il avant de tapoter l'épaule d'un petit homme sec, aux traits affaissés. " Il est l'un de nos plus précieux partenaires, ainsi qu'un homme plein de ressources…" Et tandis que son père se répandait en éloge, Sabo lui, recueillait une autre facette du personnage, par le biais du petit appareil qui bourdonnait contre sa tempe.

"Ebiko Costa. Il est à la tête d'une véritable armée d'industriels. Tu te rappelle de ce que Dragon-san nous avais dit à son sujet ? Il a des sièges dans chaque grande ville de South Blue, et ses saloperies d'usines déversent leurs déchets dans des fleuves, en amonts de petits villages où il se procure ses ouvriers."

Effectivement, il se souvenait. Le jeune révolutionnaire connaissait ce nom, pour l'avoir récemment ajouté aux dossiers prioritaires de l'armée révolutionnaire. Il se rappelait désormais que l'énergumène avait eu droit à un portrait grandeur nature épinglé au mur et estampillé à l'encre rouge "À éliminer".

Sans se départir de son masque d'affabilité cependant, il serra la main que Costa lui présentait. Puis Outlook poursuivi les présentations. Sabo fut bien forcé de lui reconnaitre une certaine habileté à tresser de la langue les plus subtiles flatteries ; mais il se souvint bien vite des barrages que l'un avait fait construire pour alimenter sa résidence secondaire et qui avaient asséché toute une ville, et qu'un autre avait logé une balle dans la tête de deux gamins du Grey Terminal. Mais rodé depuis quelques années déjà à ce genre d'exercice, il gardait malgré tout un visage impassible et, imperturbable, échangeait chaque poignée de main avec une troublante authenticité.

Koala, qui suivait ces échanges avec un intérêt grandissant, savait pertinemment que son partenaire bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle savait les raisons de cette colère et n'en admirait que plus encore le parfait contrôle que Sabo exerçait désormais sur ses propres sentiments, comme elle admirait son irréprochable jeu d'acteur. À sa droite était disposé un petit carnet dans lequel elle consignait chaque nom, chaque information qu'il relevait sur le terrain. Aussi, ce fut avec un tressaillement agacé qu'elle accueillit les paroles d'Outlook.

"Bien!, avait-il déclaré, Je pense messieurs qu'il est temps de nous mêler à la foule de nos invités, voulez-vous ? Profitons un peu de cette magnifique soirée avant de retourner à nos affaires. "

Sabo devina derrière cette déclaration un désir pressant de se fondre dans la masse afin de lever tous soupçons. Tous durent parvenir à cette même conclusion, car en quelques instants, le petit cercle se dispersa. Tandis que certains rejoignirent les jeunes femmes timidement attroupées autour des tables, le commandant des révolutionnaires quant à lui s'équipa d'une mince flûte de champagne qu'il fit mine de boire à petites lampées.

Durant de longues minutes, il se contenta de jeter des regards écœurés aux nobles qui se trémoussaient sur la pelouse. Tout dans cet étourdissant tourbillonnement de teintes chatoyantes semblait se jouer de lui, de cet héritage accablant qui était le sien, de cette intolérable hérédité qui devrait le poursuivre durant le restant de sa vie.

"Un beau nid de vipère… finit-il par cracher dans l'émetteur.

-…et tu es le charmeur de serpents, tu te souviens ? Fais-les danser!

-Compte sur moi. Dés que le bal touchera à sa fin, on nous réunira à l'intérieur. Outlook est bien trop arrogant pour se méfier d'un intrus potentiel, par conséquent il est prévu qu'il nous guide lui-même jusqu'au coffre-fort. Là encore une fois, il ne pourra pas résister à l'envie de faire étalage de ses possessions, mais j'imagine qu'il refusera de s'exposer au moindre risque. Les plans t'attendront donc bien au chaud dans leur boîte. Dés que je les aurais localisés, je te donnerais les indications nécessaires." Il eu une moue méprisante. "Techniquement, c'est presque trop facile. Ces couillons finiront bien un jour par s'étouffer dans leur propre bêtise!

\- Ce n'est pas juste cette mission qui m'inquiète, tu sais? Je veux dire… tu tiens le coup?

\- Je suis impatient le voir la tronche qu'ils vont tirer quand ils réaliseront à quel point ils ont été naïf et avec quelle facilité ils se sont laissé embobiner!", se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Mais comme il prononçait ces mots, il réalisa que ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. Il l'avait comprit au moment même où il avait, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, de nouveau posé le pied dans cette demeure. Il en faudrait bien plus pour étancher sa soif de vengeance. Il ne se contenterait pas de leur voler ces plans, il voulait aussi les humilier, il voulait qu'ils le contemplent fouler leurs rêves à ses pieds, comme ils l'avaient fait avec les siens alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon. Mais cette partie-là de la vérité, Koala n'avait pas besoin de la connaître.

"Très bien, je te fais confiance.", céda-t-elle. La conversation s'acheva ainsi, sur un soupir.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Sabo alterna danses et courtoisies de passage, courbettes et pirouettes, et n'eu finalement de repos que lorsqu'Outlook annonça la valse qui clôturerait ce bal infernal. Dés les premières notes, le jeune commandant épuisé quitta la piste, en pestant intérieurement contre ces bottes de cuir qui lui donnaient l'affreuse sensation d'être chaussé de boîtes d'allumettes. Il prit mentalement note de les envoyer -avec le reste- dire bonjour aux poissons dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Soudain absorbé par ses projets immersifs, il n'aperçut que trop tard Stelly venir à lui d'un pas assuré.

"Ashita-sama, quel heureuse coïncidence! Je me rendais justement au grand salon, où nous devions poursuivre la fête. M'accompagneriez-vous ?"

Le révolutionnaire doutait fort que cette rencontre soit réellement dut à une "coïncidence" et plus encore que cette dernière soit "heureuse", il allait donc décliner l'offre lorsque son regard fut attiré par une œillade pressante de la part de son interlocuteur. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il prit alors conscience que celui-ci l'invitait à rentrer à l'abri des regards indiscrets, là où les _véritables_ divertissements devaient débuter, là où tout allait se jouer désormais. Dans une autre situation, il se serait volontiers giflé pour avoir jamais été si prés de se trahir.

Il répondit par un hochement de tête discret et une lueur de satisfaction passa dans le regard de Stelly qui fit alors volte-face et, sans plus de cérémonie, se dirigea à grandes foulées vers la demeure des Outlook. Il lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. Les deux hommes traversèrent le jardin sans prononcer un mot et Sabo prit le temps de noter que son frère de substitution avait très peu changé au cours de ces dix dernières années. Il lui importait évidemment bien peu que ce dernier ait gardé cette immonde coupe au carré, ou qu'il n'émane de ses lèvres que les mêmes mièvreries que lorsqu'il était enfant, cependant, le jeune commandant avisa sa carrure frêle et son allure chétive en se disant que s'il devait y avoir altercation, pour quelque raison que ce soit, il n'aurait aucun mal à prendre l'avantage.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la porte qui séparait le jardin du reste du domaine et le jeune noble s'y engouffra résolument. Le révolutionnaire se trouva alors nez-à-nez avec une multitude de ces éléments qui avaient composé son environnement dans le passé, des candélabres en argent aux lustres rutilants en passant par les poignées de portes en cristal. La même fragrance aseptisée envahit ses narines et il lui sembla à cet instant que la maison avait été jusqu'alors figée hors du temps, qu'elle avait attendu son retour pour revenir à la vie et pouvoir mieux l'étreindre, mieux l'étouffer. Sabo avait la sensation de se retrouver transporté douze ans en arrière et de redevenir le petit garçon désarmé qu'il était alors… et ce sentiment le glaçait jusqu'aux os.

Stelly choisit cet instant pour accélérer le pas, permettant ainsi au jeune commandant de s'arracher à ses pensées. Les pièces défilèrent les unes après les autres et ils débouchèrent enfin dans le grand salon. Sabo le connaissait bien pour sa grande cheminée de marbre blanc au coin de laquelle il avait tant de fois veillé, mais lorsqu'il entra, aucun feu ne brûlait dans l'âtre. En revanche, il trouva son père accompagné de ses acolytes, tous rassemblés autour d'une immense tenture.

"Ashita-san, vous tombez à pique ! J'étais justement sur le point de dévoiler à ces messieurs en quoi consistait notre mission. Mais avant cela, je me dois bien entendu de vous faire montre de ma bonne foi. "

Sans rien ajouter, il souleva un coin de la tenture, révélant par la même occasion l'angle métallique d'un coffre-fort.

"Les plans se trouvent à l'intérieur. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ils sont en sécurité.", triompha-t-il.

Il entama alors un long discours dans lequel il était question de nettoyer le royaume des déchets qui entachaient sa réputation, mais déjà Sabo n'écoutait plus.

" Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer les…hum…les toilettes ?" Susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'un employé de la maison qui se tenait non loin de là.

L'homme le dévisagea un long moment d'un air suspicieux, mais finit par accepter. Ils quittèrent le salon sur la pointe des pieds et une nouvelle fois, Sabo se laissa guider à travers la maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une petite porte en chêne massif et l'employé lui fit signe qu'il attendrait ici. Le commandant entra alors, mais s'attarda de l'autre côté de la porte et y colla une oreille. Après s'être assuré que l'homme montait bien la garde devant l'entrée, il la déverrouilla sans un bruit et lui assena un violent coup dans la nuque. Le malheureux s'écroula au sol et fut trainé à l'intérieur de la cabine. Il fallut à Sabo dix bonnes minutes pour le débarrasser de son uniforme et lui lier les mains et les pieds. Il exhiba enfin une seringue de la poche intérieure de sa veste et injecta au garde une dose de narcotique. Par acquis de conscience.

"Koala? J'ai ta tenue. Je vais tout laisser derrière une étagère, à l'emplacement prévu. Dés que tu l'auras, fonce au grand salon. C'est là qu'il planque les plans."

De l'autre côté de l'émetteur, Koala examinait la carte que son partenaire avait tracée. Elle pointa l'emplacement A, puis suivit avec son doigt une ligne invisible jusqu'à l'inscription " Grand salon".

"C'est d'accord. Préviens-moi dés que vous bougez."

Lorsque Sabo rejoignit le salon, il fut soulagé de constater qu'Outlook, accaparé par son apologie du parfait andouille, n'avait prêté aucune attention à sa disparition. Quand enfin, il se tut, le silence révérencieux qui s'était entretemps installé parmi les auditeurs fut rompu par un fracassant tonnerre d'applaudissements. Puis, à leur tour, les hourras cessèrent. On quitta alors la salle pour gagner le deuxième étage. L'infiltré profita de la cohue pour se saisir discrètement de son émetteur et l'écraser entre son pouce et son index. Sa partenaire devait avoir compris le signal et s'être dirigée déjà vers le lieu qu'il venait de quitter: ils abordaient à présent la partie la plus délicate de ce plan et il n'y avait plus rien désormais qu'il puisse faire pour l'aider, sinon effacer tout indice susceptible de les trahir.

" Mais Outlook-san, n'est-il pas pour le moins dangereux de laisser ces plans sans surveillance?" s'étonna Ebiko Costa à sa droite.

-"Ne craignez rien, mon cher. J'ai récemment fais l'acquisition de nouveaux den-den mushi, qui retransmettent les images du grand salon à mes employés. Aucun risque donc…"

Trop prévisible, trop facile à détourner, songea Sabo tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire goguenard.

"…Mais pour bien m'assurer que nous ne courons aucun risque, j'ai récemment engagé deux gardes pour garder mon coffre. Ils devraient d'ailleurs bientôt revenir, je les avais envoyés dehors pour nettoyer le jardin …"

Comme pour appuyer ces mots, deux coups de feu retentirent dans leur dos, en provenance du salon. Là où Koala devait se trouver en ce moment même.

_"Tin-tin-tiiiiiiinn !" Voilà, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! Laissez-moi une review, même si vous avez trouvé ça mauvais –surtout si vous avez trouvé ça mauvais!- A plus ! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut, je suis de retour ! Oui, mon chapitre est encore une fois sorti BEAUCOUP trop tard, gomen! Je suis hyper angoissée, j'avais peur que ce chapitre ne vous plaise pas…Enfin, si quelque chose vous déplait, je vous invite une nouvelle fois à me laisser une review et j'en profite pour te remercier personnellement __**Umichan17**__ ! Je suis super contente de trouver à chaque fois un petit commentaire quand je publie un chapitre, ça me fais juste fondre ^^ Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la motivation pour continuer sans tes encouragements, alors merci beaucoup._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

Les deux coups de feu retentirent dans le long corridor et l'écho des détonations vint se répercuter contre le marbre. Il se mêla quelques temps aux piaillements affolés des nobles avant de s'éteindre définitivement. Le silence s'établit alors peu à peu, assourdissant. Durant ce qui sembla à Outlook une éternité, on entendit plus que leur souffle précipité. Dans un réflexe naturel, presque animal, tous s'étaient rassemblés en une unique volée encore frémissante d'appréhension. Finalement, une voix s'éleva dans la galerie et brisa le silence.

"Allons voir !"

Tous approuvèrent et Outlook, prenant la direction du petit groupe, entreprit de retourner sur ses pas. Lorsqu'enfin ils débouchèrent dans le grand salon, des exclamations de surprise interloquée s'élevèrent de l'attroupement .Outlook quant à lui, demeura bouche bée devant le spectacle de chaos et de désolation qui s'offrait à lui.

Trois gardes gisaient sur le sol en tas de membres désordonnés, comme autant de pantins désarticulés et de minces filets de sang s'écoulaient des larges entailles qui marquaient les trois corps, si bien qu'une flaque sombre s'était formée aux pieds du noble et s'y étendait à vue d'œil. Ce dernier sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement à la vue d'une telle effusion d'hémoglobine et il recula instinctivement de quelques pas afin de s'éloigner le plus possible des trois cadavres. Lorsqu'enfin il parvint à détacher ses yeux des dépouilles sanglantes, son regard intercepta aussitôt un quatrième garde occupé à se débattre quelques mètres plus loin avec une jeune femme et qui luttait pour maintenir cette dernières plaquée contre le sol.

Son adversaire arborait elle aussi d'impressionnantes estafilades et sa vie semblait la fuir un peu plus à chaque instant, s'écoulant de ses nombreuses blessures. Cependant elle se démena tant et si bien que durant l'espace d'un instant, elle parvint à échapper à la prise du soldat, pour basculer de nouveau et venir s'affaler aux pieds d'Outlook. La jeune femme rassembla alors ses dernières forces dans une tentative désespérée de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais la main du noble plongea à cet instant dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et en tira un minuscule révolver de poche, qu'il appuya contre sa tempe. Elle s'immobilisa brusquement puis tourna la tête pour toiser son agresseur d'un air mauvais.

"Plus un geste ou je te brûle la cervelle! " tonna le vaillant Outlook, dans un brusque accès d'héroïsme. Mais elle ne sembla aucunement affectée par cette souveraine ardeur, ni même par la menace du petit pistolet car elle jeta au noble un regard méprisant. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et un cliquetis menaçant retentit lorsqu'il rabattit le cran de sécurité de son arme. Son index vint se poser sur la gâchette. Il plongea plus profondément encore ses yeux dans ceux de son adversaire, dans l'espoir d'y dénicher une lueur de frayeur, mais un frisson parcouru son échine lorsqu'il fut gratifié à la place d'un rictus narquois. Les traits du visage de sa captive ne trahissaient que le dégoût qu'il paraissait lui inspirer. Outlook n'avait bien évidemment jamais fait l'expérience d'une telle sensation, et celle-ci le plongea dans un état de stupéfaction muette. Si cette femme ne le craignait pas, pas même lorsque son pistolet était braqué sur elle, alors elle représentait un danger certain pour lui et les autres nobles présents dans la pièce.

Il raffermi sa prise sur la crosse de son arme pour mieux atténuer les tremblements qui l'agitaient et s'apprêta à tirer. Soudain, une main gantée apparu dans son champ de vision et se saisit du canon du révolver.

" Ne faites surtout pas ça! "

Outlook fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Ashita. Il en oublia presque la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui.

"Je vous demande pardon Ashita-sama? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cette femme s'est introduite dans ma demeure, dans le but de me dérober _mes_ plans. Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas l'abattre sur-le-champ! "

L'autre paru réfléchir. L'épaisse barbe qui couvrait son visage rendait son expression plus difficile à déchiffrer, cependant Outlook cru voir un éclair de contrariété passer dans son regard.

" Outlook-sama, cette femme n'aura sûrement pas pris le risque de venir seule. J'entend par là qu'elle a probablement des alliés dans la place, qui l'auront aidée à s'introduire ici. Vous devriez plutôt l'interroger."

Les yeux du noble s'écarquillèrent.

"Vous voulez dire…Il y en a d'_autres_ ? Ici ?"

Il se mit à lancer des regards nerveux tout autour de lui, comme s'il craignait que les plantes en pots ne se changent brusquement en guerriers féroces.

"Ashita-sama a raison, attachez-la. Nous lui ferons avouer où se cachent ses acolytes !" Conclut-il sans cesser de tenir sa jeune captive en joue. Cette dernière n'avait cependant, et depuis un certain moment déjà, plus la force de fuir. Une balle devait l'avoir touchée au mollet car elle semblait avoir du mal à se tenir debout . Le noble fit donc un signe aux trois gardes qui venaient de faire irruption dans la pièce et sans un mot, ces derniers saisirent la jeune femme rudement par les épaules et la forcèrent à s'agenouiller. Enfin on lui lia les poignets. Néanmoins, Outlook ne baissa pas son arme.

"Qui t'envoie? Parle !" Cracha-t-il.

Il brandit son poing, celui qui ne tenait pas le pistolet, avec la ferme intention de faire parler la jeune femme. Une seconde fois, la main d'Ashita intercepta son geste.

" Un instant Outlook-sama, vous ne voudriez pas abimer ce joli minois? Je vous en prie, ne gaspillez pas votre précieuse énergie en menace inutiles: je suis certain que vous n'obtiendrez rien d'elle de cette manière."

"Que me proposez-vous alors?" s'impatienta le noble cette fois.

"Accordez-moi simplement trois petites minutes pour la fouiller, je trouverais bien un indice."

Outlook eu une moue agacée mais céda finalement.

"Je vous en donne deux."

Ashita acquiesça puis se glissa entre les deux gardes qui maintenaient la captive en joue. Il s'agenouilla à son tour et s'employa alors à vérifier le contenu de chaque poche. Ses mains tâtèrent méticuleusement les vêtements de la prisonnière, puis disparurent derrière son dos, où elles s'affairèrent encore un long moment.

"Avez-vous bientôt terminé ?" Intervint finalement Outlook qui avait suivi toute la procédure d'un œil suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien prendre autant de temps ? Il vit alors Ashita interrompre son ouvrage et un rictus moqueur se dessiner sur son visage hirsute. Le noble trouva quelque chose de déplaisant, d'extrêmement inquiétant à ce sourire.

"Ne vous impatientez pas Outlook-sama. _C'est terminé. _"

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Ashita sauta sur ses pied, exhiba deux longues dagues et, dans un large mouvement circulaire, trancha simultanément la gorge des deux gardes.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent lourdement sur le sol qu'un peu plus de sang vint teinter. Ce fut si rapide, si violent que d'abord, personne ne réagit. Les yeux des nobles semblèrent ne pas vouloir se détacher des deux corps brisés et sanguinolents. Outlook de son côté se tint immobile, tétanisé, tout prés de l'emplacement où Ashita s'était tenu. Bien que l'homme qui avait pris sa place lui ressemblait en tout points, il était impossible de les confondre: l'étranger n'arborait ni le sourire enthousiaste, ni l'expression niaise de son alter-ego. En revanche, une lueur malicieuse brulait dans son regard, qui fit tressaillir le noble.

Quelque chose venait alors de remuer, de s'ébrouer depuis un coin délaissé de sa mémoire. Il vit à cet instant l'inconnu saisir délicatement la jeune femme par le bras pour l'aider à se relever et constata à cette occasion que celle-ci avait été libérée de ses liens. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, et à cet instant seulement, qu'il réalisa son erreur.

"_Les révolutionnaires nous assaillent ! _" Il eu à peine achevé de parler que l'homme attaquait de nouveau.

Outlook amorça un geste dans sa direction mais Sabo fut plus rapide que lui: sans perdre un instant de plus, il se précipita sur le dernier garde, qui venait d'assister à la pénible agonie de ses deux collègues. L'homme semblait peu disposé à tenir compagnie à ces derniers sur le marbre, aussi, il braqua à son tour son arme sur le jeune commandant et pressa la détente. Trop lent. Sabo esquissa un pas sur la droite et esquiva aisément la balle. S'il n'était pas en ce moment même plongé dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, il aurait probablement ri de la désolante incompétence du tireur. Quelques cris et un craquement sourd plus tard, le soldat gisait à ses pieds, le crâne réduit en un amas de pulpe sanguinolente.

L'hystérie se déchaina alors dans la salle et les nobles se mirent à courir dans tout les sens. Tout ce joyeux troupeau, braillant, meuglant, vociférant, piétinant, se précipita vers la sortie et personne ne prêta la moindre attention à Outlook, jusqu' à ce qu'un nouveau coup de feu retentisse. Tous s'agglutinèrent instantanément contre les murs dans l'espoir d'échapper à une nouvelle fusillade, mais aucune déflagration ne suivit.

Sabo avait aperçu le canon du pistolet juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir la balle en pleine tête, mais celle-ci en effleurant sa pommette gauche y avait tracé une longue estafilade et emporté avec elle le postiche qui jusqu'alors dissimulait son visage.

Avec un grognement de douleur, le révolutionnaire porta une main à sa joue. Il la ramena de nouveau devant son visage pour la trouver couverte de sang et jura intérieurement. Il releva les yeux pour lancer un regard meurtrier à ses assaillants. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à devoir affronter une armada de gardes, il ne trouva qu'Outlook.

Curieusement, le noble n'avait pas fait un geste dans sa direction. Quelques pas plus loin se trouvait Costa, qui tenait encore son révolver fumant à bout de bras. Épouvanté, Sabo vit alors son père le dévisager, interdit, détailler chaque trait de son visage et finalement planter ses yeux dans les siens.

-"S-Sabo ..?" Son nom avait quitté les lèvres d'Outlook dans un murmure presque inaudible, comme une incantation muette. "Mon fils ?"

Le jeune commandant grimaça.

-" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, pas toi…"

-"Mais… que…"

L'autre ne parvenait plus à aligner deux mots et Sabo lu dans son regard la stupeur, la confusion ainsi qu'une étrange lueur qui ressemblait vaguement à de la culpabilité. Il chassa cette idée absurde de son esprit. Il devait trouver un moyen de les sortir de ce pétrin le plus vite possible avant que la situation ne dégénère. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution, et au regard de l'expression paniquée de Koala, elle risquait d'être divertissante.

Outlook avait baissé son arme durant la courte durée de leur échange et Sabo profita de cet instant d'inattention pour fondre sur lui et pour refermer sa main sur le bras du noble. D'une habile torsion du poignet, il força ce dernier à lâcher son pistolet.

"Messieurs-dames, ceci n'est pas un exercice !" clama-t-il alors d'une voix forte en appuyant la lame d'une de ses dagues contre la gorge d'Outlook. "Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir capituler sans faire d'histoire. Sinon je lui taille un deuxième sourire et je l'envoie par le fond avec ces putains de godasses ! Compris ? "

Quelques nobles acquiescèrent et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de leurs expressions épouvantées.

"Bien. Koala, vas-y, récupère les plans. "

Sa partenaire s'exécuta. Costa esquissa un geste dans sa direction et le jeune commandant du réitérer ses menaces, tout en exerçant une pression un peu plus forte sur sa lame pour le garder à distance.

-" Sabo… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? " S'étrangla le noble. " Je ne comprend pas…"

-"Je sauve toutes ces vies que vous vous donnez tant de mal à détruire …Il serait temps pour vous de réaliser que votre petit monde bancal va s'écrouler." souffla Sabo en réponse à son oreille.

Un grincement métallique lui indiqua que Koala était parvenu à ouvrir le coffre et qu'elle avait mis la main sur les plans. Soudain, un cri retentit derrière lui.

Il n'eu pas le temps de se retourner qu'une douleur foudroyante lui traversa le flanc droit. Il perçut enfin, bien que trop tard, la respiration sifflante de Stelly dans son dos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Eh bien voilà , nous y sommes, le dernier chapitre de La Mission. Je l'ai fait un peu plus long que les précédents, mais j'espère sincèrement que la qualité de l'histoire n'en a pas souffert. Je croise les doigts pour que cette fin vous convienne et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**_

_**Évidemment, One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais cela ne saurait tarder;)**_

* * *

Une douleur lancinante foudroya Sabo au côté droit tandis que la lame de Stelly le perforait de part en part. Le jeune commandant avait sentit le métal froid et impitoyable entailler ses côtes avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Dans une tentative désespérée de reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps et ne pas se laisser paralyser par le choc, Sabo prit alors une profonde inspiration. Il sentit aussitôt ses chairs se mouvoir autour de la lame et s'autorisa un bref gémissement de douleur. Cette action lui coûta quelques interminables secondes, mais elle lui permit de s'assurer par ailleurs que ses poumons étaient toujours intactes. Il jeta aussitôt un bref coup d'œil sur le côté et jura intérieurement . Koala n'avait pas amorcé le moindre geste pour le couvrir, comme l'aurait exigé la procédure . En revanche, elle fixait avec une expression horrifiée la plaie béante d'où s'écoulait à présent un mince filet de sang. Ses mains s'étaient misent à trembler et Sabo réalisa bien vite que si lui était parvenu à surmonter le choc qui avait suivi le coup de poignard, il en avait été autrement de sa jeune comparse. Jetant un œil à sa droite cette fois, il pu constater que la plupart des nobles, dont Costa, qui n'étaient pas parvenus à s'échapper quelques instants plus tôt étaient demeurés dans la pièce pour assister à la brève passe d'arme.

Outlook lui, considérait la scène de ses deux yeux écarquillés et offrait à Stelly une expression de surprise et de soulagement mêlés, comme s'il était incapable de se décider sur la réaction à adopter.

Le jeune noble avait lâché son arme et l'avait laissé enfoncée jusqu'à la garde à quelques centimètres des poumons de sa victime. Sabo réalisa son erreur en un clin d'œil : un professionnel aurait retiré sa lame immédiatement après avoir porté le coup, afin que le fer n'entrave pas l'hémorragie de sa proie.

Il avait donc affaire à un vulgaire débutant.

Ces quelques secondes de réflexions lui semblèrent durer une éternité . Rasséréné cependant par l'apparente incompétence de son frère de substitution, ainsi que celle des nobles qui venaient une fois encore de faire preuve d'un manque évident de réactivité, il se mit de nouveau en mouvement.

Le jeune commandant fit brusquement un pas en avant et arracha lui-même la lame qui lui remuait les entrailles. La douleur l'aveugla momentanément mais il n'attendit pas de recouvrer pleinement ses sens pour contre-attaquer.

Il fit volte -face pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec Stelly et lui fendit la mâchoire d'un magistrale crochet du droit. Ce nouvel assaut eu pour effet de secouer les occupants de la pièce de leur transe contemplative. Aussi, tandis que Stelly se remettait tant bien que mal sur ses pieds pour se précipiter à nouveau sur son adversaire, Costa pointa à son tour son revolver sur Koala.

Sabo exécuta un quart de tour sur la gauche et esquiva sans peine l'assaut maladroit de son adversaire. Il le saisit alors par le poignet et Stelly, emporté par son propre élan, bascula et se précipita de lui-même sur le poing du jeune commandant. Sonné par la violence du coup, plié en deux, le noble ne vit pas le coude de Sabo s'abattre sur sa nuque. Il s'écroula instantanément, inanimé sur le carrelage.

De brefs échos de lutte retentirent dans le dos du révolutionnaire, informant ce dernier que sa partenaire n'avais pas fais plus de cas de Costa. L'altercation n'avait pas duré cinq minutes.

Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur la dernière personne qui se tenait encore debout au centre de la pièce. En effet, les quelques nobles restants avaient préféré prendre leurs jambes à leur cou plutôt que d'affronter les deux révolutionnaires. Seul Outlook, sûrement trop préoccupé par le sort de son unique héritier, était resté planté au milieu des cadavres, de sorte qu'il se trouvait désormais seul dans le salon en l'agréable compagnie de Koala et de Sabo.

Ce dernier parcouru en trois foulée la distance qui le séparait du noble pour venir se planter devant lui.

« Bien, » s'exclama-t-il d'un air satisfait avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine , « J'aimerais à présent que vous m'accordiez une dernière faveur, _Outlook-san. » _

Le noble ne le quittait pas des yeux et tressaillis à l'entente de son nom, mais Sabo l'ignora et poursuivi.

« J'ai besoins de connaître le nombre exact de gardes qui nous attendent dehors à l'instant même où nous parlons. Voyez-vous, il me déplairait fortement de tomber dans une embuscade, fût-elle patiemment orchestrée. »

Outlook ne répondit pas. En revanche, il dévisagea Sabo de plus belle et ce dernier sentit le regard du noble s'attarder brièvement sur sa cicatrice avant de poursuivre sont chemin .

« Alors, tu es bien vivant ...» articula-t-il enfin.

« Tient donc, aurions-nous sous-estimé les capacités de déduction de l'honorable Outlook ? »

« Je ne comprend pas...J'ai pourtant vu ton bateau couler ! »

« Je sais… Peut-être même que ça a été la seule et unique fois où tu as posé les yeux sur ton fils. Pour le voir couler au fond de la baie. Déçu ? »

« Mais pourquoi rejoindre la révolution ?Pourquoi aujourd'hui encore t'attaches-tu à salir ton nom et à ruiner ma réputation ?! Seigneur, jamais tu ne t'es montré moins digne de moi qu'en ce jour ! »

Koala redouta un instant que le noble soit allé trop loin, mais son partenaire se contenta d'éclater d'un rire sans joie .

« Pourquoi ? Voyons voir, son Exellence désire-t-elle entendre mes raisons dans l'ordre chronologique ou alphabétique ? Je te l'ai déjà dit : je tente de protéger ce monde de l'emprise perverse du gouvernement. Mais il me semble que tu n'as pas à en savoir davantage et il serait malvenu de ta part de tenter à nouveau de me faire parler. Je t'ai donné une réponse, j'en exige une en retour ! Je vais répéter ma question une dernière fois pour m'assurer que tu aies bien compris . _Combien _de gardes as-tu ameuté et _où _nous attendent-ils ? »

Il avait abandonné les faux-semblants et la politesse feinte, et son air menaçant cette fois dissuada Outlook de le faire patienter plus longtemps.

« J'en ai placé sept au niveau du portail, cinq sur le toit et trois autres devant la porte d'entrée , je crains que ça ne vous laisse aucune échappatoire.»

« Et c'est bien là que tu te trompe. Je compte bien évidemment sur ta bienveillante coopération. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Outlook gisait solidement ficelé au pied de la cheminée éteinte. Koala acheva de resserrer ses nœuds. Elle se retourna après avoir contemplé son travail d'un air satisfait et échangea un hochement de tête entendu avec son partenaire. Sabo s'accroupit alors auprès du noble.

« Si tu nous as mentit, je reviendrais pour finir ce que j'ai commencé et je te pris de croire que malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, ça ne me plaira pas plus qu'à toi. Dis-toi simplement que tu ne fais que récolter ce que tu as semé et considère ça -il agita les plans sous son nez - comme le remboursement de ta dette. »

«Quelle dette ?! » s'offusqua Outlook.

« Tu me dois dix ans de ma vie, tu te souviens ? »

« Espèce de… vous ne gagnerez pas cette guerre ! Seule la justice triomphera ! Les révolutionnaires ?! Les révolutionnaires ne sont pas les fauves de l'Histoire. Ils n'en sont que les charognards. Ils ne dévorent que des sociétés mortes et des institutions malades ou débiles -»

« ...Et vous planifiez l'extermination massive de milliers d'innocents dont le seul crime est de n'être pas nés de sang royal. Tu crois que ça fais de vous des héros ? »

«Tu ne comprend rien à rien. Nous sommes pour la justice et non pas pour l'égalité. » répondit simplement le noble.

« Tu comprendra bien vite à quel point ces deux termes sont liés. »

Le jeune commandant se releva et jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux bandages ensanglantés qui lui enserraient la taille. Il fit alors mine d'hésiter et se tourna à nouveau.

« J'oubliais, tu ne dois surtout pas alerter les gardes. Donc on ne crie pas et on reste bien sage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sur ces mots, les deux révolutionnaires quittèrent la pièce.

* * *

Peu de temps après, de long hurlement retentirent en provenance du grand salon et les appels pressants d'Outlook se firent entendre jusqu'au dehors . À l'entente de la voix de leur maître, tout les gardes à l'exception de ceux qui étaient postés sur le toit se précipitèrent dans la demeure.

Pendant ce temps, Koala montait à l'étage à la suite de son compagnon.

« Rassures-moi, tu ne t'attendais pas _franchement_ à ce qu'il suive tes instructions ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

« Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai fait que m'assurer qu'il fasse le plus de bruit possible. Vois-tu, il est d'autant plus tentant d'appeler au secours que je lui ai expressément demandé de ne pas le faire . Les gardes du rez-de-chaussée vont rappliquer, on va juste descendre par les toits pour ne pas les croiser . Ils ne seront plus en bas pour nous accueillir,et on pourra rejoindre le bateau. Tu comprends ? »

« Et s'il y en avais d'autres ? Outlook peut très bien avoir « omis » de nous en mentionner quelques uns, non ? »

« Non, il a dit la vérité. Il a évoqué quinze gardes en tout et j'ai eu tout le loisir de les compter pendant le bal. Il n'y en a que quinze. »

« Dont trois sur les toits, tu les as déjà oubliés ? »

« J'en m'en chargerais, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Dans ton état ? Franchement, je- »

Sabo lui fit signe de se taire tandis qu'ils atteignaient le deuxième étage et qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant une porte de bois sombre. Sans hésiter, le révolutionnaire poussa le battant du bout des doigts. La porte s'ouvrit sur une vaste chambre. La pièce avait été entièrement vidée de son mobilier et semblait inhabitée depuis plusieurs années. Leurs pas résonnèrent dans la chambre vide et Sabo dirigea aussitôt les siens vers la fenêtre qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce tandis que Koala examinait son environnement. Les murs avaient été dénudés, mais elle identifia ici et là quelques vestiges de papier-peint bleu, comme si l'ouvrage avait été exécuté de mauvaise grâce et abandonné à mi-chemin. Au sol, elle ne trouva qu'un plancher usé. Le bois était marqué de profonds sillons, comme si quelque chose de très lourd avait été traîné sans précautions hors de là. En dehors de ces étranges empreintes cependant, elle ne discerna aucune trace de passage. Curieusement, la pièce avait été abandonnée et personne ne semblait y avoir posé le pied depuis une éternité. Elle trébucha tout-à-coup sur un objet qu'elle prit en premier lieu, et dans la confusion de l'obscurité pour le pied d'un meuble . Mais l'objet lui arrivait à peine aux genoux et elle discerna finalement les angles d'un coffre à jouet en bois, lui-même paré d'une plaque métallique. Elle y lu un nom. Celui de son partenaire.

« C'était ma chambre. » Sabo s'était retourné pour trouver Koala penchée au dessus de son vieux coffre à jouets. « Je suis presque étonné qu'ils l'aient gardé . »

La jeune révolutionnaire voulut prononcer une parole d'excuse, lui dire à quel point elle était désolée mais rien ne lui vint à l' esprit et elle demeura silencieuse. Alors Sabo poursuivi, désignant la fenêtre ouverte par laquelle s'engouffrait désormais une légère brise.

« Je passais toujours par là pour...m'échapper… du moins temporairement, puisqu'_ils_ finissaient toujours par me retrouver. Personne n'est au courant, donc on a encore un peu de temps devant- »

Il s'interrompit tout-à-coup pour jeter un regard horrifié par dessus l'épaule de sa partenaire. Avant même que cette dernière ne puisse faire volte-face, elle se trouva ceinturée par une paire de bras puissants et sentit la morsure du fer contre sa gorge.

« Personne, vraiment ? Tu oublies que _moi_ je t'ai déjà vu passer par là, crétin ! » susurra la voix doucereuse de Stelly à l'oreille de la jeune femme. « Écartes-toi de cette fenêtre où je lui tranche la gorge. »

Mais Sabo , reprenant contenance ,se contenta de prendre un air ennuyé et de hausser les épaules

« Je t'en prie, tranches-lui la gorge. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'empêchera moi de me tirer d'ici, triple-buse.Désolé Koala,mais je ne mettrai pas cette mission en danger pour un simple soldat. » acheva-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de poser un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Quoi ?! Espèce de- »

Le jeune noble lâcha Koala pour se jeter sur lui. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que Sabo faisait volte-face pour lui braquer un pistolet entre les deux yeux.

« Peut m'importe que tu trompes tes proches pour de l'argent, mais je te serais grès à l'avenir de ne pas nous ranger dans la même catégorie. »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Des faux plans que tu as donné à Outlook. »

Cette fois, c'était Koala qui avait parlé. Elle lui tendit la liasse de papiers qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

« Où sont les vrais ? »

« Mais comment- ? »

« Je sais reconnaître un faux quand j'en vois un. »

« De plus » insista Sabo, « pourquoi as tu pris cet air surpris en entrant dans la pièce ? Peut-être parce que tu n'était pas à notre poursuite. Tu t'es réveillé quand les gardes ont débarqué dans le salon mais nous étions déjà partis et tu t'es précipité ici pour voir si nous n'y avions pas pris quelque-chose. Koala m'avait prévenu pour les plans, ils se trouvent donc dans cette pièce. Plus précisément à en juger par les regards que tu jettes sans arrêts à ta droite, dans ce coffre. »

D'un bond élégant, Sabo sauta de son perchoir et s'accroupit auprès du coffre à jouet .

« Le code. »

Stelly se renfrogna immédiatement et Koala se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Sabo pour constater que le loquet métallique avait été renforcé d'un lourd cadenas à trois chiffres.

«'Sais pas... »

Sabo poussa un soupir exaspéré et se remit sur ses pieds pour pointer à nouveau le pistolet sur le noble.

« Parfait, je vais conter jusqu'à dix et au bout de dix je te fais sauter la cervelle. Un...Deux... »

Stelly demeura silencieux.

« Trois...Quatre...Cinq... »

Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe du jeune homme mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Ses mains devinrent moites et il commença à trembler. Il ne lâchait pas le canon du pistolet des yeux.

« Six-Sept-Huit-» débita alors Sabo.

« 813 !»

Le nombre avait aussitôt franchi les lèvres du noble et Sabo baissa son arme.

« Tu vois, c'était franchement pas si compliqué . Tiens-moi ça. » commanda-t-il en lui fourrant le pistolet dans les mains avant de se pencher à nouveau sur le cadenas. Il s'employa aussitôt à tourner les molettes métalliques, mais il n'eut pas sitôt déverrouillé le loquet que la voix de Koala retentit dans son dos.

« Sabo ! »

« Les mains derrière la tête ! Relèves-toi lentement et écartes-toi de ce coffre. Maintenant !»

« 'Te fatigues pas. » se contenta-t-il de lancer par-dessus son épaule avant de se remettre au travail.

Sans hésiter, le jeune noble rabattit le chien du pistolet et pressa la détente. Seul un léger cliquetis répondit à son geste.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Stelly jura et jeta rageusement l'arme au sol. « Je vais vous... »

Et pour la troisième fois dans la même soirée, il reçut un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne et s'écroula aux pieds de Koala.

« Tu m'excusera, je sais que tu aimes bien te réserver ce privilège mais il était vraiment trop bruyant. »

« Pas de problème, de toute faç- Ouch ! »

Sabo s'était remis sur ses pieds et avais fais face à sa partenaire pour se faire accueillir par une gifle cuisante .

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu qu'il était déchargé ?! J'ai cru mourir de peur, espèce de crétin ! »

« Mais enfin... »

Il fut cette fois interrompu par des éclats de voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

« On en discuteras plus tard. » se ravisa-t-il. « Voilà comment on va faire. Je passe en premier, les gardes doivent être postés quelques toits plus loin, au-dessus du jardin. Je connais bien ces toits,je vais les éloigner du port et les perdre en ville. Toi, tu rejoins le bateau et tu lèves l'ancre. Éloignes-toi de la côte, prends de l'avance et je te rejoindrais dés que je me serais occupé d'eux...d'une façon où d'une autre. »

« Quoi ?! Et si tu n'y arrives pas à temps ? »

« J'y arriverais, tu me connais. »

« Justement ! »

« Fais-moi un peu confiance. »

« Écoutes, je ne plaisante pas ! Et s'ils te rattrapent ?! »

« Alors... Alors...» Sabo sembla hésiter un moment. Il dévisagea son amie comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois et aprés une féroce lutte interne, glissa une main derrière sa nuque et noua ses lèvres aux siennes. Le premier instant de surprise passé, Koala ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. Les cris des soldats se rapprochaient à chaque instant mais les deux jeunes gens refusèrent de se séparer.

« ...Alors, » souffla finalement le jeune commandant contre les lèvres de sa compagne « je te souhaite des rêves à n'en plus finir et l'envie furieuse d 'en réaliser quelques uns. Je te souhaite d'aimer ce qu'il faut aimer et d'oublier ce qu'il faut oublier. » Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Koala. Cette fois, il fallait partir, les soldats n'étaient plus très loin. Sans un mot, Sabo enjamba l'appui de la fenêtre et disparu dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Dés qu'elle avait entendu les trois gardes quitter les toits de la maisons et s'élancer à la poursuite de son partenaire, Koala avait enjambé la fenêtre à son tour pour regagner les jardins. Une partie d'elle voulait suivre leurs traces et rejoindre Sabo, mais sa raison lui soufflait que ce serait leur perte à tout les deux. Alors elle traversa à toute vitesse la ville-haute et atteint enfin le port. Toujours aucune trace de Sabo.

* * *

Le jeune révolutionnaire courait à perdre haleine. Chaque foulée, chaque respiration lui était une torture et l'air frais de la nuit lui brûlait la gorge en s'engouffrant dans ses poumons. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta un instant à l'ombre d'une corniche pour reprendre son souffle, les tremblements de ses jambes trahirent son épuisement et la perte massive de sang qu'il avait subi suite à sa blessure. Il entendit à nouveau les pas de ses poursuivants dans son dos. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire volte-face et les affronter, mais son état ne lui permettait que de fuir Il repris donc sa course.

Course qu'il devait abréger au plus vite avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le toit pour y attendre la mort .

Soudain, il aperçu un horizon bleu azur au-delà des rangées de cheminées et su qu'il arrivait au port. Seulement, il n'avait toujours pas semé ses poursuivants. S'il descendait des toits, ils les rabattraient tous vers le bateau, vers une certaine jeune fille rousse. Quelques mètres seulement le séparaient désormais de la mer et toujours aucune solution ne s'offrait à lui . Il lui fallait prendre une décision. Soudain, il dévia de sa course et dans un ultime effort, bondit sur le toit adjacent au sien. Un long hurlement retentit peu après dans son dos qui s'interrompit brutalement un peu plus bas, lui indiquant par la même occasion qu'il avait semé au moins un de ses poursuivants. Il atteint alors le sommet du dernier bâtiment qui longeait la côte et se retrouva suspendu à vingt mètre au dessus du vide. Sous ses pieds de gigantesques rouleaux s'écrasaient contre les murailles avec force rugissements . Il aurait besoins d'élan, de beaucoup d'élan, afin de sauter assez loin de la côte et ne pas finir projeté à son tour contre les rochers, _mais avant __cela_, se dit-il...

_Choses promises, choses dues . _

Il se débarrassa à toute vitesse de son manteau, laissant la soie glisser de ses épaules et coinça le vêtement sous son bras. Puis de sa main libre, il délaça ses bottines de cuir et les retira à leur tour. Il enveloppa soigneusement ses chaussures dans le somptueux tissus et balança son bras d'avant en arrière au dessus du vide. Enfin, il lâcha le paquet et contempla avec satisfaction lorsqu'il vint s'écraser au pied des murailles.

_De toute façon, elles n'auraient fait que me gêner._ Se dit-il tandis que la marée emportait les bottines.

Soudain, une balle siffla prés de son oreille et il se retourna pour constater que ses poursuivants l'avaient rattrapé. Sans s'accorder une seule seconde d'hésitation, il fit demi tour et se précipita sur les deux soldats. Ces derniers s'étaient serrés pour tenir ensemble sur la corniche et se retrouvèrent pris au dépourvu sous l'assaut du jeune révolutionnaire. Incapables de l'esquiver, ils se jetèrent tout deux du toit pour atterrir avec perte et fracas au bas du bâtiment. Mais Sabo ne parcouru que quelques mètres, après quoi il se retourna et, prenant le plus d'élan possible, effectua le trajet inverse. Tirant sur les muscles de ses jambes, il allongea ses foulées, parvint en quelques enjambées au bord du toit et se projeta le plus loin possible de la muraille. Durant le temps d'un battement de cœur, il se sentit flotter dans les airs. Il consacra ses dernières goulée d'air pur à rassembler ses esprits et joins ses bras tendus-jusqu'alors déployés de chaque côté de son corps-, au-dessus de sa tête.

L'eau salée se referma autour de Sabo et le froid le paralysa instantanément de ses long doigts de glace. Lors-qu'après s'être longuement débattu, il perça enfin la surface, l'air s'engouffra à nouveau dans ses poumons et il su que jamais auparavant il n'avait goutté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux . À l'horizon enfin il aperçu la silhouette du bateau et entreprit de le rejoindre à la nage.

* * *

Lorsqu'un peu plus tard,fourbu mais heureux, il se hissa aux côtés de sa compagne, celle-ci lui tendit aussitôt un escargophone.

« Sabo ? » retentit la voix familière de Dragon. « Je suis heureux que vous vous en soyez si bien sortis tout les deux. Malheureusement, tu n'as pas encore terminé. Désolé, mais tu vas devoir enchaîner avec une nouvelle mission. Koala te montrera la carte. Bonne chance, soldat ! »

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha au nez d'un Sabo trempé et furibond.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !? »

Sans un mot , Koala lui agita une carte sous le nez, dont il se saisit d'un geste rageur avant de l'examiner. Un sourire illumina alors son visage et il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Très bien ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. « Dis à Hack que nous prenons le large. Nous sommes attendus à Dressrosa. »

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est terminé pour cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui l'ont lue jusqu'au bout et à Umichan17 pour m'avoir régulièrement donné son avis (j'espère sincèrement que ce dernier chapitre t'a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review ça me fait tellement plaisir;) !**_

_**Aussi, je me dois de préciser que les citations suivantes de m'appartiennent pas :**_

_*** « Les révolutionnaires ne sont pas les fauves de l'Histoire. Ils n'en sont que les charognards. Ils ne dévorent que des sociétés mortes et des institutions malades ou débiles. »**_

_*** « Nous sommes pour la justice et non pas pour l'égalité »**_

_Citations de Jean-Marie Le Pen dans Les Français d'abord (1984)_

_Je précise à toute fin utile que je n'approuve évidemment pas les idées de cette personne. _

_*** « Je vous souhaite des rêves à n'en plus finir et l'envie furieuse d 'en réaliser quelques uns. Je vous souhaite d'aimer ce qu'il faut aimer et d'oublier ce qu'il faut oublier. » **Extrait des Vœux de Jacques Brel, célèbre chanteur français, pour ceux qui sont nés dans les années 2000. _

_**Vous trouverez aussi dans ce chapitre un petit clin d'œil à mon grand ami Arsène Lupin, héros du romancier Maurice Leblanc (« 813 »). Lisez ses aventures, elles en valent le détour ! **_

_**Encore merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**_


End file.
